Perseus Dax
Perseus Dax joined the community in October of 2015, and quickly gained favor with many people. He is known mostly for being an exemplary graphics artist, however, he has proved to be a capable officer aswell, landing high command positions in many notable guilds. 2015 It's (Late) October/November Percy's first military was the Baierbach Federation, led by Muzak under the name Bram Baierbach. He joined late one night and quickly progressed through his initial training, intrigued with the way of the military, he attended an impromtu meeting with the army brass afterward. Occupying one of the commander's empty houses, he said, "Hey, come to mine." Sporting an office building-themed player home, one of them was impressed and promoted him from Private directly to Lieutenant. The next day, he was offered a position as an Infantry Captain, which he accepted. It was here he met people such as Muzak, Aizen, Shabac(??) and another handful of people lost to time. In a week or two, the guild fell in favor of Heathcliff's (Read, Macbeth's) imitation State. It's December Suddenly, Percy finds himself standing against the whole might of the State, toppling guilds and pulling members from the rubble to form its command. He takes a few members from his Infantry and becomes General Perseus Church of the Orange Legion. (it gets better later on) It goes about as good as you would expect. 2016 It's January The Orange Legion has slipped into the grave and Perseus comes back around, this time with Greymoor. (not quite there yet) It's very underwhelming, but he milks it for a while. He meets Peter Rhodes, (Under some alias, idfk. It was exotic) who is forming the Chain of Guilds Named After the Cardinal Directions. He asks Perseus to represent the Western portion of the map, occupying Belle Island. (Which is now Delta) This happened for a short while, until some of the cardinal directions (North and East) were gettin' greedy. Peter abandoned the idea and tried again. It's February/March Perseus recognizes Peter as he returns with Bavaria, and requests to join. He is set on the roster as a Second Lieutenant in the 2nd Infantry Battalion (?) under Bliss' command. (??) Due to Bliss' activity she is removed from the position and Aizen is appointed Captain and Percy is promoted to First Lieutenant, here he introduces Philip to Graal Militaries and under Perseus' instruction he is quickly made Second Lieutenant of the same battalion, but this isn't the autobiography of Phil. A week passes and Perseus gets promoted once again to Captain and takes the 2nd Infanty Battalion under his own command. Things go swell for a few more weeks, until Peter disappears, and Aizen promotes himself daily from Major to Kaiser. Perseus informs members he is going to branch off and form his own guild very soon. It's April Perseus has successfully launched the Victrices Legion, a guild based on ancient Rome, which grew very quickly, boasting a mighty 20 active members online throughout the day in a just a week. Percy didn't want to use formations unless it was disciplinary or for rallies, instead focusing on spar and unit tactics. It was here Perseus first ventured into making graphics from scratch, albeit not on par with his modern work, but scratch nonetheless. Amongst the ranks are a great number of Valerians, including Beatles. During this time Logan Verûm rose up with his State, and promptly the Republic. The senate, including Percy, Beatles, Philip and John Valeria, convened and it was decided that Victrices would arise up against Logan, the campaign had begun. Battles raged nightly between the two forces, starting soon after school let out and lasting well past midnight. One afternoon, a skirmish broke out at Dozer's, and Logan began threatening to use hacks if Victrices didn't surrender. More legionnaires poured onto the battlefield, with Tim£ going around with his usual shenanigans. (Tidbit: He hacked ''the back facing camera on my tablet, and told me what I had on the coffee table in my living room, I don't have a coffee table in my living room nor a back facing camera. Gottem.) Many battles raged, lost and won. Finally after a week long campaign, set out for blood, the State toppled. Victrices quietly slipped away late April. The State's hacks never showed up, either. '''It's May/June' Auel comes around with the Kingdoms era, and Peter returns with House Astoria, who asks Percy to be a liege-lord under him. Perseus accepted, recognizing many of the people he met during his time in Bavaria. Percy created House Church, one of the three sub-houses of Astoria. Percy busted ass for House Church, rolling out some of the only completely original graphics that cane along during this period. He also drafted banners for other houses this era. As Auel disappeared, as did many of the artifacts of this era, and that included House Church. It's August, September, November and December In mid-to-late August when Kevlar first laid down Communist Aurea, Perseus joined as he had nothing better to do. And if I recall correctly, was immediately appointed as a Lieutenant Colonel under the Department of R & D, but I may have started as a Major. Its hard to tell at this point. It was here Percy's graphical abilities truly began to show. Communist Aurea was comparable to the sheer power of Chernobyl (Before 1986) in a short time after it's inception. A disgusting amount of manpower was at the ready for deployment at all times, and nearly every commander and NCO (Not a small amount of people) was equipped with a proper uniform made by Kevlar, and sleek new gun shields made by Perseus, which everyone adored. And if everyone in the community could agree on one thing, it was that we were slickest looking motherfuckers to ever grace the face of the earth. At this point around the beginning of September, Percy was DEFINITELY a Lt. Colonel, and incharge of every single piece of equipment that the army was equipped with. He aimed very high during production, creating things like MG nests, tank and anti-tank battery shields, and the ever-loved mosin-nagant that was slung across the player's back. Percy served actively, earning the Bavaria campaign medal, and eventually the Sarovia campaign medal in November. In early-to-mid November, it was decided that Aurea was going to morph into a 1800's France sorta thing, and Perseus was reappointed as the Minister of Conformity (read: discipline), here he learned how to be the best asshole he could be, and in the process mostly dealed with Joe Kyro and Hythes' stupidity. In early December, Percy accidentally got pregnant and happened to conveniently forget all the details from this time period, but he resigned from his position as Minister during the new year of 2017, and ended up with some former Aurean officers and NCO fighting Aurea under the banner of a viking themed guild, Ydalir, led by Philip. Category:People